<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware of what you wish for by NorikoNya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253042">Beware of what you wish for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya'>NorikoNya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Jamil/Kalim is the endgame ship, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, god please don't read this if you can't handle badly written smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally free, wasn't he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware of what you wish for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been years since I have written any kind of smut. I hope you guys can enjoy this?<br/>Iasmin is an OC based on Jasmine from Aladdin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eyes fluttered open slowly, his body felt heavy and a bit numb. A yawn escaped him, and he set up slowly. He combed his dark, luscious hair with his fingers, taking in his surroundings for a second before he got to his feet, starting his day like he usually did. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamil washed himself, got dressed and made his way to the kitchen, so he could prepare Kalims breakfast and a few other things, in case the white haired man decided that it was a great time to hold another banquet. His steps were silent, not disturbing his solemn surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this time of the day, he was the only one awake, for he had not the luxury to sleep in like the other students did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why he was surprised to see someone else in the corridor, even thought the sun hadn't even risen just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iasmin. He was Kalims cousin, and both of them got along quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, his presence alone was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Iasmin was a student of the Royal Swords Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamil-Kun, why are you already awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man whose hair was as black as the night looked at him with a smile, his behaviour as gentle and princely as always. But there was something missing. Usually, there was a well-hidden spite in his voice and a glint that told him that he didn’t like the fact that he was so close to Kalim. That he didn’t like how he was always by his side, even though it wasn’t even his choice in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down his spine as he became more cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to prepare Kalims breakfast, just like I always do, Iasmin-San.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iasmin’s surprise only seemed to grow bigger. A thin eyebrow was raised by him and he crossed his arms. Seeing the Night Raven College Uniform on him was strange, too used to the colours of blue or white donning his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Jamil-Kun? I am the one who always tends to Kalim. Your family hasn’t been in service of our family for generations now. Are you maybe still asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind came to a sudden halt when Iasmin said that. What did he mean? His family has been in the service of the Al-Asim family for generations! That was something that his parents and grandparents were so proud of! Was he kidding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that couldn’t be. Iasmin was never one to joke like that. Did that mean that him serving Kalim was just a long, weird dream? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing more than just a figment of his mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant… he was free. He could do whatever he wanted, not caring about what the other desired or needed. A smile slipped onto his lips as he turned away, giving the taller man a short wave. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are right, I guess I am still sleepy. I guess it’s best for me to get some more sleep. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he returned to his body, his steps were lighter than they were ever before. It was time to enjoy his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil was awake again, this time a few hours later, feeling way more refreshed. A slightly heavy feeling was in his chest, but he blamed it on the fact that he woke up earlier than he needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it couldn’t be because it felt wrong to not take care of Kalim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his books in his hands, he made his way to the classroom, feeling a bit more relaxed than usual. No one seemed to question that the quirky boy was not by his side. Really, if he were alone right now, he would have laughed out loud right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever deity caused this, he had to thank them for making his wildest dream come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got closer to the classroom, he was able to see Kalim. He tensed up slightly, his body already prepared to catch the young man who would have approached him while running usually, but nothing like that happened. The shorter man noticed him, greeted him with a polite ‘Good Morning’ and then continued talking to Iasmin, almost as if they were strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were, weren’t they? Without his family having to serve the Al-Asim family, he wouldn’t talk to the oldest heir without a good reason, would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold sensation ran down his spine at that realisation, but he decidedly ignored it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was no way that he felt lonely. Jamil simply was weirded out by the different behaviour, but it was nothing he couldn’t get used to with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With new resolve, he entered the classroom and prepared himself mentally for class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body came to an halt as he shot the basketball into the ball, wiping off the sweat off his body with the red shirt he wore. Letting out the frustration he felt like that… it helped him calm down to a certain extent, but it never extinguished the flames inside of him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why did he feel like this? Wasn’t that what he wished for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why was he so ‘angry’? He could feel several gazes on him, but no one dared to speak to him, the anger that was rolling off him was apparent. It seemed as if they were not used to that kind of display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil huffed under his breath before he grabbed the basketball again, dribbling it and continuing to play. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For now, he wouldn’t stop. The student needed something to get his mind off the heir. Anything would be better than thinking about him right now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Him and his stupidly sunny smile and friendly behaviour that was almost solely focused on Iasmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others started to put some distance between themselves and the seething man, for they did not desire to accidentally get the basketball in their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with the man with sun-kissed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamil dragged himself back to his dorm, intending to take a bath at the exclusive bath that the Al-Asim family organised for Kalim, until he remembered that he didn’t have that privilege anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped him as he turned around, dragging himself to the public baths of the dorm. Missing that little bit of privacy that he enjoyed would be the only thing he would admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his inner mind, he could see how he washed Kalims back and washed his hair, while the other would do the same for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he would dry his hair with a towel gently, just to play with his hair afterwards, telling him how he loved his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil never said anything, thinking that it was natural for a servant to let their master do whatever they wished as long as it didn’t hurt their reputation, but now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second year student slapped himself slightly, stopping himself from thinking like that any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was stupid. Missing the others presence was stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil was only together with him because Kalim desired it like that and wouldn’t want to risk his family to get into trouble because of his refusal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no other reason behind their relationship. So why did his heart ache and his blood boil when he saw Iasmin get so close to Kalim, easily taking the place by the other’s side while making it look so natural? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why did it drive him insane to see that he was so easily replaced? Jamil stopped in his tracks, punching the wall he stood next to. No one else was there to see how he lost his patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to see it with his own eyes. What kind of relationship did Iasmin and Kalim share? It wasn’t like the one they had, right? No, there was no way that Kalim would desire anyone else like he desired Jamil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil continued his way to the showers. For now, he would take care of himself. Confirming that he was the only one that Kalim could ever love could be done later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The books he held in his hands were dropped when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iasmin and Kalim were together, their arms linked together. That on its own wouldn’t have been too bad, for it was well known that Kalim was affectionate with a lot of people and didn’t care much about personal space. It also wouldn’t have meant too much to him if the kiss he gave Iasmin was a simple one on the cheek. But no. The kiss they both shared was one of lovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil saw how their lips touched as Iasmin gently let his hand caress the others cheek while one arm was wrapped around the other man’s waist, pulling his smaller frame closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No. No. No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had to be a bad joke. A joke that went too far, but a joke nonetheless. Jamil blinked slowly when he tasted the irony taste of blood in his mouth, his bottom lip has been bitten raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red marks have been left on the palms of his hands as his nails were digging into his own flesh, stopping himself from rushing to them and ripping them away from each other, showing the taller man that the way he touched Kalim was inappropriate. But he didn’t have the right to, for he was nothing but another classmate. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A stranger with no other connection to him, except for the fact that they were in the same dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it all stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil opened his eyes again, and he found himself staring at the ceiling, his surroundings dark because of the time. Next to him was Kalim, who was wearing boxer shorts, his eyes were full of concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalims hand was resting on his arm, almost as if he tried to sooth him. Which he probably did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant could feel the sweat drip down his face, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare? Should I prepare some milk and honey for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel a hand running through his hair, which calmed down his racing heart. Without a warning, he pulled Kalim into his arms, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim was here. His body was warm against his own, he could feel the beat of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe he should stop denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denying that he was only close to him and accepted the relationship because of his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was in love with Kalim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped his lips as he started to let his hand wander slowly. His role as a servant might not be too bad. Like that, he was not the only one who was bound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Kalim was also bound to him that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil placed his hands gently on his arms before pressing Kalim against the mattress, his own taller body hovering over the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of red eyes that reminded him of the most luxurious rubies looked at him with surprise, before a smile appeared on the shorter man’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Jamil kissed him more passionately. It was the first time he initiated something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalims body relaxed under his touch, and he could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer and returning the kiss more gently. Tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only fueled the fire that was burning under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of hands slowly wandered down, caressing the mocha coloured skin. He could feel him moan under the kiss, which only made him more eager. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Right. He was the only one who could make Kalim feel like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the only one who possessed his heart in that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil broke the kiss, and he could see the others eyes glow with warmth, despite the darkness that surrounded them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamil… you know you can do whatever you want, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His tone was soft, but he could feel the overwhelming warmth, the trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all that Jamil needed to completely let go of his inhibitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long fingers were gliding under the almost offending piece of clothes as he tugged them down, freeing the already slightly hard member. Dark eyes were focused on the face of his master, who tried to hide his slight embarrassment behind his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil grabbed his wrists and pried his hands away gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t hide.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It seemed as if it was all he needed to hear, for he nodded, the redness of his cheek telling him that he was still embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it wouldn’t stop him from what he wanted to do, now that he realized his own feelings for his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the small vial of oil that was stashed in one of the drawers of the nightstand, putting a generous amount on his fingers, before letting one digit enter him slowly, carefully. His other hand was busy teasing the others cock, distracting him from the pain that the intrusion would bring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moans and mewls filled the room, his body twisting slightly, almost as if he didn’t know if he wanted to escape the pleasure or wanted more of it. The silken sheets they were lying under just a few minutes ago were crumpled, but right now, he couldn’t care less. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he felt Kalim relax slowly, he added another finger, spreading them to prepare the hole for something bigger. While he was doing that, he aimed for the sweet spot that he knew the location off by heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan that was louder than the ones before was ripped from him, and he couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that, he was soon able to add a third digit. He could feel Kalim shiver slightly, which was a sign that he was ready for more, but he would wait for the other’s verbal confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamil… please, I need more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through his body at the sight in front of him. Lips that were as red as blood because of how they have been bitten raw. Red eyes were glistening because of the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. His face flushed because of the pleasure and lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sight that he won’t share with anyone else. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamil quickly got rid of his own shorts before he dived in to press his lips against the pair of his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the other was distracted, he entered Kalim’s body with his cock slowly, inch by inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was completely inside of him, he waited for Kalim to tell him that he should move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for him to hug his neck, pulling himself up, so he could place his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move… I need you so much, Jamil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of him snapped, and he started to move without care. He could feel Kalims hot breath against his ear and the tight, wet heat around his manhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The melody that was his moans and the nails scratching his shoulder blades. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Kalim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closed eyes opened with surprise, but before Kalim could ask him to repeat what he said again, he lost himself in the sensation of lust again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalim threw back his head, and Jamil chased with his face after him, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the shorter man came, and it didn’t take long for Jamil to follow, moaning Kalims name silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jamil came down from his high, he noticed that Kalim was already soundly asleep, his breath calm and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil smiled at that sight and kissed his forehead, getting up carefully as not to wake him up by accident. The second year student cleaned himself in the bathroom that was connected to Kalims room before he grabbed a towel and returned back to his master, cleaning him carefully. Then he moved him to the different side of the king bed, pulling him into a hug before closing his own eyes, hoping that this time, he would have better dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always enough time tomorrow to clean up the rest of the mess.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>